Chapter 2: Vigilante Investments
by jjbenzix7
Summary: Vigilante Investments explores the passion developing between Reese and Carter. They are no longer denying that they have strong feelings for each other. This chapter also introduces Carter and Fusco to the world of Finch and Reese, and what they do, hoping to enlist the Detectives into their style of vigilante justice.
1. Thanks, but No Thanks

**Synopsis:**

**Chapter 2: Vigilante Investments**, gives Detective Carter and Detective Fusco an inside peek inside of the secretive world of Harold Finch and John Reese. They are introduced, barely touching the surface, to what Finch and Reese do, and why. The more Carter learns about their unlawful tactics to save the lives of innocents, the more she wants to know. The more involved she becomes in saving lives, the more desirable she becomes to Reese.

* * *

**_*This fan fiction story I have written is based on characters of the popular Person of Interest TV Series. I own no copyrights to these characters or the show. Thank You_**

* * *

**Fan Fiction Story: Love In Numbers **

**Chapter 2: Vigilante Investments**

* * *

**Episode 1: Thanks, but No Thanks**_ - A short episode, with a brief look inside the complications of Carter and Reese having a relationship beyond that of working together. Feelings and emotions run high and deep, especially with him, because he craves to live a somewhat normal life, and he feels that she is what he needs. Like Jessica, she could ground him, and provide an outlet for him, when he can no longer emotionally deal with what he does and have done in his life. She would bring a sense of normalcy to his life._

* * *

**Love In Numbers**

**Chapter 2: Vigilante Investments**

**Episode 1: Thanks, but No Thanks**

The month of October, blew in with chilly weather, among other things. Despite the anger he felt that night, Reese placed repeated calls to her, hour after hour, but got nothing in return.

Even as he worked numbers for Finch, he constantly checked his phone to see if she had returned any of his calls. He could not understand why he was letting her control his feelings, his heart, his mind, his soul. He wondered how she got in.

How did _she_, get into his heart?

Was this what women who threw themselves at him felt when he ignored them?

When he ignored their calls?

Maybe this was payback time. Maybe it was his turn to feel what it is like to want and desire another, only to be, ignored.

His mind was racing, and his thoughts were confused with unanswered questions. He often dwelled on the life he could have had with Jessica, and the life he want to have, more than anything, with Detective Carter.

One evening, while playing jai alai with Finch, who was definitely no match, since he seemed highly frightened of the ball, Reese let his emotions get the best of him.

He thought he heard his phone rang, and hoping it was her, he dashed across the big open room to check, only to discover that it was not his phone ringing. In a fit of rage, he threw it against the wall, shattering it into pieces.

Finch looked on, in dismay of his unglued emotions.

_"I thought we were, suppose, to throw the __**ball**__ against the wall"_, he said nervously, trying to help ease the tension in the room.

Reese looked around at him with a gaze that said what he dared not say. The message came through loud and clear with Finch. He grabbed a towel, dabbed the sweat from around his head and neck and headed back to the Library.

Reese persistence was beginning to be more than Carter could handle. Her mind was playing tricks on her. There were many times when she thought she saw him following her, slipping and sliding behind objects and around corners. Of course, when she looked around, there was nothing, no one.

Oftentimes at night, before going to bed, she would walk across the room to turn the lamp light off, and see a shadowy figure of someone standing beneath the trees across the street. His constant calls were a reminder of what **not** to do when you are not ready to commit.

During one of her routine check-ins with the homeless, she noticed that someone was providing them with as much, if not more of, the necessities that they needed. The amount of homeless people had decreased considerably.

Carter wondered who this could be. A heartfelt thank you was in order, if nothing more. Reese and Finch often stood in the distance, watching her go from one homeless location to the other, looking around for the 'Good Samaritan' responsible for the good deeds.

He told Finch that she must never know that they were helping her in this way. Reese knew this was a project near and dear to her heart, a heart he was getting to know quite well.

Grateful that most were off the streets, she still wanted to meet and thank the person responsible for the act of kindness.

Carter heard about the sudden appearance of a strange, tall, well-dressed man, seen in the vicinity of several homeless locations. She opted to dismiss the notion, but not the probability.

Weeks passed since she last saw him, or answered any of his calls, and she had no intention of seeing him again. Reese was nice to look at, and was a very caring person, but Carter was not shopping around for a new man to enter her life right now.

There was already a lot on her plate, and she did not want to add to the fray of having to deal with the ups, and downs, of a love life. Besides, her son came first in her life, and she did not see John Reese as a family man.

**Episode 2 Analysis: Some Will Live, Some Will Die**

**_Some Will Live, Some Will Die, looks at the complications of relying on a machine to decide who gets to live, and who gets to die. Reese continues to grapple with his emotions and desire for Carter. _**


	2. Some Will Live, Some Will Die

**Synopsis:**

**Chapter 2: Vigilante Investments**, gives Detective Carter and Detective Fusco an inside peek inside of the secretive world of Harold Finch and John Reese. They are introduced, barely touching the surface, to what Finch and Reese do, and why. The more Carter learn about their unlawful tactics to save the lives of innocents, the more she wants to know. The more involved she becomes in saving lives, the more desirable she becomes to Reese.

* * *

**_*This fan fiction story I have written is based on characters of the popular Person of Interest TV Series. I own no copyrights to these characters or the show. Thank You_**

* * *

**Fan Fiction Story: Love In Numbers **

**Chapter 2: Vigilante Investments**

**Episode 2: Some Will Live, Some Will Die**_ - A look inside the complications of relying on a machine to decide who gets to live, and who gets to die. Meanwhile, Reese continues to grapple with his emotions and desire for Carter. _

* * *

**Love In Numbers**

**Chapter 2: Vigilante Investments**

**Episode 2: Some Will Live, Some Will Die**

November knocked on doors and was allowed to ease right on in. The man in the suit, and his co-conspirator, had been very busy fighting crime, vigilante style. Carter wondered if the man in the suit was really John Reese. If so, she knew their paths would cross again, soon, and she really was not looking forward to that at all.

It was only the first week of November, and they were already being called to investigate a homicide near the Bronx Zoo, of all places. Detective Fusco and Carter, arrived at their latest crime scene.

A young, white male, in his early twenties, had been gunned down by well-known gang members from the Bronx. It seems, the young man was seeking his next drug fix, and thought he could just casually stroll into the gang's territory, near Cliffside Park.

_"What happened here?"_ Detective Carter asked as she knelt down in front of the body and pulled the sheet back to inspect the damages.

_"Gang related shooting"_, said one of the cops who arrived at the crime scene first.

_"You're shitting me, right? Look at him. He has Madison Avenue written all over him."_

Detective Fusco stared at the body of the nicely dressed, young white man. He walked toward the crowd and asked if anyone saw the shooter, as he scanned for witnesses.

_"No one saw the shooter sir"._ the cop said. _"We asked several witnesses who say they heard tires squealing away from the scene, with four young men in a white sedan. Two of the suspects in the car were identified as Hispanic, one white, and the fourth, black, but no one saw the shooter." _

_"So, in other words, this was a drive by?"_ The cop shrugged his shoulder.

Detective Fusco looked over at Detective Carter.

_"What do you think Carter, a shadow hit?" _

_"A shadow hit."_ She responded.

Shadow hits were common, and known among cops to be quick, personal shootings, done in broad daylight for everyone to see. The shooters called this type hit, '**refuge**', meaning, they were not afraid to take down anyone who crossed their paths, night or day, allowing them to take over the entire area in which they staked claim.

Many of the residents in claimed areas, dared not rat out the members, not unless they was prepared to attend a loved ones funeral afterwards. This type shooting usually took years to solve because of little to no cooperation from witnesses.

Detective Carter and Fusco took as many statements as they could get from witnesses who were not afraid to talk, but there was not enough evidence given to tag the shooter. They knew the case would go cold, just as other shootings of this type, but they would continue working the case until it was, solved.

Neither of them noticed Reese standing among the crowd, maybe because he was not wearing a suit. He arrived at the crime scene, wondering how the machine could save the lives of some, but others were not so lucky. He tapped his earpiece to talk to Finch, but kept his eyes on Carter and Detective Fusco.

_"We're too late Finch. This kid did not make it. How can this happen? I thought the machine could tell when someone was about to be murdered."_ He said as he turned and walked away to keep Detective Fusco from spotting him, as he questioned witnesses in the crowd.

_"Not all numbers are relevant, Mr. Reese. The Machine searches for irrelevant numbers, like terrorists and criminals who pose a threat to the U.S. It is up to us, to sort out the irrelevant numbers who only pose a threat to society. Sometimes we will get there too late. Some will live to see another day, while others will die. I'm sorry, Mr. Reese, but that's how the Machine operates."_

Reese was not satisfied with the answer Finch had given him. He wanted to be able to save the lives of innocent, relevant victims, not arrive to the crime scene of dead bodies. That did not seem credible to him.

_"We've got to find a way to get to the victims before it's too late, Finch. Maybe we need more info on them beforehand, so that we can track them better."_

_"I agree. That is why we need to recruit the help of Detectives Carter and Fusco. They can be our eyes and connection inside of the police department. Once the machine disperse a number, we can have them pull the file on that person, if one is available. This would allow us to be a step ahead of the police, or working in unison with them. That way, we will be able to get the information we need, to help track the activities of our victims, and the perpetrators waiting to commit the crimes."_

Reese tapped his earpiece to disconnect from the conversation. He glanced over at Carter. He would do anything to be able to talk to her again, touch her, smell her sweet lavender and jasmine fragrances against his skin. He missed her more than he thought.

There was no denying it anymore, their bodies were introduced to passion that night, and he could not stop thinking about her. He knew that no matter how much she wanted to run away from him, there would always be unfinished business between them.

Unlike Jessica, he was willing to wait for her, and her alone. Reese headed back to the Library so that he could work on a plan with Finch, to incorporate the two Detectives to join their team.

The week leading up to Thanksgiving Day was tedious. Only a few cops and Detectives remained behind to work. Detectives Carter and Fusco had already left town two days earlier to join family and friends for Thanksgiving.

Meanwhile, Reese and Finch ate dinner together at an expensive restaurant. Several of the female waiters flirted with Reese, asking him for his phone number, but he was not interested. He had only one woman on his mind, Detective Carter.

Later that night, lying in bed alone, Reese thought about Carter, and how he succumbed to her sweet, succulent kisses that night. She made him lose all train of thought. He needed her, wanted her, his body craved to be inside of her.

He was falling for the Detective, and he was falling fast and hard. Reese still could not fathom why she stopped in the middle of a fiery passion so great, an explosion of ecstasy was calling their names. He thought he had moved on from that night, but he could now see how easy it was to recharge the anger he still harbored, for being denied the pleasure they both craved.

Reese wondered if, maybe she stopped him because there is another man in her life. It never dawned on him, until now, that she might have a man in her life, other than her son. He had never seen her out with anyone else. The Detective spent most of her weekends feeding the homeless, the few that were still around.

The thought of her with another man, was not something he wanted to entertain. Not since Jessica had he met a woman he admired as much as Detective Carter. Like Jessica, she saw him. She got him. She was willing to take the time to know him, the little he allowed her to know. Neither of these women forced themselves on him, and he liked that, he liked it a lot.

**Episode 3 Analysis: Who Are You?**

**_FBI and CIA Agents are on the hunt for the "man in the suit". Carter discovers that John Reese is the man in the suit everyone is searching for. She grapples with her moral ethics, as a cop, doing what she know is wrong, yet, feels so right. A new level of trust and admiration takes precedence over her angel with a badge persona. Reese and Carter's somewhat, timid relationship is strained, when Carter decides to play detective with his personal life._**


	3. Who Are you?

**Synopsis:**

**Chapter 2: Vigilante Investments**, gives Detective Carter and Detective Fusco an inside peek inside of the secretive world of Harold Finch and John Reese. They are introduced, barely touching the surface, to what Finch and Reese do, and why. The more Carter learns about their unlawful tactics to save the lives of innocents, the more she wants to know. The more involved she becomes in saving lives, the more desirable she becomes to Reese.

* * *

**_*This fan fiction story I have written is based on characters of the popular Person of Interest TV Series. I own no copyrights to these characters or the show. Thank You_**

* * *

**Fan Fiction Story: Love In Numbers **

**Chapter 2: Vigilante Investments**

**Episode 3: Who Are You?**_ - FBI and CIA Agents are on the hunt for the "man in the suit". Carter discovers that John Reese is the man in the suit everyone is searching for. She grapples with her moral ethics, as a cop, doing what she know is wrong, yet, feels so right. A new level of trust and admiration takes precedence over her need to protect John Reese. Their somewhat, timid relationship is strained, when Carter decides to play detective with his personal life._

* * *

**Love In Numbers**

**Chapter 2: Vigilante Investments**

**Episode 3: Who Are You?**

Before the Thanksgiving holiday ended, Christmas spirit was in the air, and decorations were going up like high-flying kites in March winds. Everywhere you looked, there were Christmas decorations.

It was indeed, a wonderful time of the year, when people seemed to be more giving and caring. Reese was overjoyed because Carter was back in town. He was determined to find a way to get back into her good graces, despite the fact that she was not answering his calls.

Children were anxious for the first two weeks of December to end, knowing they would not have to return to school until January. Parents were busy trying to find the best bargains to buy gifts for their kids, family and friends.

Car pileups were occurring five or more times a day. There were so many fights over parking spaces and good sales, street cops were placed in active areas throughout the city to maintain law and order.

Even the man in the suit, with the exception of Santa, was leaving more and more lawbreakers bound and gagged, like gift wrapped presents.

This was more than Carter, and Detective Fusco could handle. They had to call in assistance from another nearby Precinct. Detective Cal Beecher was one of three law enforcement officers assigned to assist Carter and Fusco.

Yep, it was that wonderful, noisy, money-spending, constant sound of holiday tunes blasting from speakers, time of year again.

When Carter arrived at the Precinct, after dropping Taylor off at school, she walked into the building and almost everyone were filled with holiday cheer.

Some decorated their personal spaces with Santa or reindeer bobbles, a string of garland here or there, and tiny Christmas trees, with silver, linings, sitting near their desks.

Everyone that is, except Detective Fusco. The only things he was lining were his pockets. Each time he walked past a desk, with a jar of candy sitting on it, he would help himself, generously filling his pockets.

_"What's up Fusco, not in the Christmas spirit?"_ Carter asked, smiling as she sat down behind her desk. _"I thought you'd be passing out gifts by now."_

_"Yeah, right"_, he said, with a look on his face that would make Ebenezer Scrooge proud.

_"It's just another shitty-assed, money-spending holiday to me. This year though Carter, everybody's getting' the same thing…"_

_"What's that Fusco, dare I ask?" _

_"Me"_. He responded.

Carter disagreeably shook her head. _"So, what we got going on today?"_

Detective Fusco got up and walked over to Carter's desk. He had a folder in his hand. He dropped it down onto her desk, and flipped it open. Carter almost fell out her chair when she looked at the photo. She put her hand over her mouth, and mumbled, _"Oh shit!"_

_"What? You know this guy or something Carter?"_ Fusco was puzzled. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

_"That's just it…I don't know if I really know him. I may have seen him before, but I don't really know him. Why, what did he do?" _

Carter did not want him to know that the man in the photo was John Reese, the same man who saved her life a few months ago. He was the same man who kissed her passionately, on more than one occasion, in her apartment. Detective Fusco seemed all too eager to give her the juicy details, as he pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

_"Seems pretty boy here was involved in the take down of a local Drug Cartel, believed to be connected to a crime boss name Carl Elias, well-known for his recent takeover of Brighton Beach, from the Russian mob. The takedown occurred over on East 46__th__ Street, not far from Grand Central, two days ago. When the cops arrived, they found many of Elias men bruised up a bit, with their hands tied behind their backs. One or two of them remember seeing a tall, James Bond looking character enter their compound. They say he was dressed in a nice black suit, and he was packing heat, you know what I mean. Before they knew what hit them, he had taken most of them out. Elias cronies say he used some sort of tear gas or something. By the time the smoke cleared, they were tied up, and he was gone. Soon after, the police arrived. Most of them walked, but one of the kingpins, is still locked up over at Riker's Island. I'm telling you Carter, this is our guy. Every crime scene I've worked lately, people say the same thing, a tall, well-dressed, man in a suit was there."_

Carter stared down at the photo of the handsome, clean-shaven man, staring back at her. It was in the eyes. His eyes were certainly unforgettable. She had looked into those same baby blues a few times herself. She was not mistaken. The eyes were his gift from God, but they were his gift to her.

This was definitely John Reese, the man that CIA and FBI Agents were searching for, the man in the suit, her angel of mercy. She was not sure how to handle the situation, but she was going to have to do something to get him to confess to her.

_"Listen…I need to check on something with one of my CI's, think you can handle the paperwork on this alone?"_ She asked Fusco, as she grabbed her revolver and cuffs from her desk and headed for the door.

_"No problem, but sure you don't need me to tag alone for back up or something, Carter?"_

_"No, this won't take long." _

Carter got into the black sedan and headed for her apartment. She needed to find out as much as she could about John Reese, her John Reese. She knew exactly where to start.

The medical folder she received, before leaving the hospital, had papers that were signed by Reese. Carter was sure that he had written some viable information on at least one or two of the forms. If she could get that, she would be able to call him and ask to meet some place, so that they could talk.

"_This is just great"_, she uttered as she pulled up to her apartment, "N_ow he's the damn man in the suit_."

Carter was not aware that Reese had followed her. Just as she was unlocking the door to enter, he eased up behind her, grabbed her by the arm, and pushed her into the apartment. He was not one for subtlety. She had not answered any of his calls in a while, and he wanted answers.

_"Dammit! John!"_ She shouted, as she backed away from him.

Reese walked toward her with his eyes locked into hers, as she held out her arms, placing her hand in his chest to stop him from coming closer.

_"Don't, John, please don't…"_

_"What, Carter, say it"_, he said as he walked closer, disregarding her efforts to keep him at arms length, as he stared her down.

_"Say it. Say it!"_ He wailed sternly as he snatched her arm and pulled her in to him, his eyes glowing with heated anger and passion, challenging hers.

Carter searched for a way to react to his sudden outburst, but he did not give a damn. His urge to kiss her outweighed his need to hear her say anything.

Reese kissed her passionately, his tongue so deep she could almost feel it in her throat. She could not breathe and tried to pull away from him, but his strong grip on her said otherwise.

When she was finally able to free herself from him, she slapped him hard, but her slap only invited him in.

_"Is that all you've got?"_ he asked in a deep harsh tone, breathing rapidly and heavy, filled with a need stronger than he could suppress.

_"What's wrong with you?"_ Carter shouted as she tried to move away from him, but Reese grabbed her again, with firmness, not allowing her out of his view.

He pulled his phone from his pocket, dialed her number and let it ring. She could hear her phone ringing from inside her coat pocket, as she glared at him, wondering what the hell he was up to.

_"Answer it!" _he demanded._ "Now, Joss, answer it!" _

_"Why?" _

He reached for her coat, lying on the sofa, and snatched the phone from the pocket. He grabbed her hand and placed the phone in it.

_"Answer the damn phone Joss!"_

Carter slowly raised the phone to her face, with her eyes angrily locked into his, and pressed the **talk** button.

To humor his silliness, she answered the phone. _"Hello"_, she said, staring at him as if he was out of his damn mind.

Reese ended the call. _"Was that so goddamn hard for you to do?"_

He grabbed her arm, spun her around, and kissed her again, long, hard, and with so much passion, her knees almost buckled beneath her. He wanted her to feel his desire, his passion, his need to love her.

This angered her more than he could imagine. His selfish demeanor defied her right to push him away. She reached up to slap him again, but this time he grabbed her wrist, and held it in mid air.

He looked at her with no apology in his eyes. Silence invaded the space between them. Amid the chaos, she had forgotten how angry she was at him, after seeing the photos in the folder Detective Fusco showed her.

_"We need to talk, John." _She said, trying to calm the situation.

_"Why, Joss? You never seem to want to talk when I call your phone. So, why now?"_

_"John, please, not again. I really need to talk to you. I have to ask you something, and I want you to be honest." _

They sat on the couch facing each other. _"Please don't take this the wrong way, but I have to ask you this. I need you to tell me who you are?"_

Reese grinned and ran his fingers through his hair, with his head reared back in disbelief.

_"Come on Joss!" _He shouted. _"You know damn well who I am." _

_"Really"_ she said, folding her arms in front of her. _"I know who you are?"_

_"Stop it, Joss! Don't patronize me."_

She seemed to throw his train of thought off with the question. He got up and walked over to the window. Carter walked over and stood in front of him.

_"Look, I don't want to get into a ridiculous shouting match with you John. I just need you to be honest with me, trust me. The entire police department and FBI are looking for you. Are you the man in the suit everyone's talking about, and searching for?" _

She looked concerned. The same big, round, beautiful eyes he adored so much, was now looking at him, asking him to be honest with her, but he did not know how.

Reese wanted to tell her who he really was. The kind of work he had done in his past. The missions he completed around the world, and the number of people he had killed.

The Detective made him want to redeem himself of so many things he had done in the past, bad things to people. Some, he justified to himself, deserved what he did to them, while others, who were not guilty of anything, except being in the wrong place at the wrong time, their lives, that he took, haunted him every minute of the day.

He had almost forgotten that there were still good people in the world, and Detective Carter was proving to be one of those people, the kind the world cannot afford to lose.

Carter knew that she was on to something, and that maybe he would talk to her and clear the air about who is really is, and why he do what he do. She waited for him to speak, but he said nothing.

_"John, please tell me the truth. Are you the man in the suit everyone's looking for?"_

Reese looked down at her, rubbing his chin. He had come there to confront her about avoiding him and not answering his calls, but not this.

_"Why do you want to know, Joss, or should I ask, don't you know?"_

He was displeased, hoping she would somehow try to understand him right now. There were things he was not ready to divulge about himself to her. Things about his past that he knew if he told her, she would probably never want to see or speak to him again. He was not about to risk losing her, not now, not when he felt so close to being allowed into her heart.

_"Look, I just want to help you. If you are in some kind of trouble, maybe I can help, so tell me, who are you, and what is it that you do?"_

He studied the questions carefully, before providing her with answers. He placed her hand in his, and kissed it gently.

_"Who I am, is of no real concern to you right now, Joss, not unless you want it to be. What I do, you will find out soon enough. What they want from me has no relevance. What you need from me, and what I need from you, is all that matters."_

His eyes, once again, demanded her full attention. He needed her to see him, know him, and understand the man he was becoming because of her.

Carter did not know how to react to what he was saying to her. She wondered, _what could she, possibly need from him, and what could he need from her_.

His selfish reasons for keeping his past guarded, undermined her ability to help him. She knew that he was not telling her anything about himself, but why?

Why was, he so guarded?

Why did he not trust her?

_"Listen John, you are a wanted man. If you are who I think you are…I can help you. Do you understand?"_

She had a way of making him feel so safe and grounded, just as his beloved Jessica once did.

Reese dropped his head once more. He rubbed his hands together, looked up at her, his eyes telling her to search his heart, his mind, and she would find the answers she seeks.

_"Look at me". _He placed a finger to her chin and pushed her head up.

_"Who do __**you**__ think I am?"_ His eyes searched hers, hoping she would say what he wanted to hear.

Carter looked at him, her eyes tearing up with compassion. He seemed worried, lonely, lost. How could she make him understand that she did not see him as the scary vigilante they made him out to, be. He was not just the _man in the suit_ to her. She paused before giving him an answer. Reese held her eyes captive, waiting to hear her say it.

In a whispered tone, she looked up at him with tears welling in her eyes.

_"John"_. Her voice cracked a little. _"That's who you are. John…John Reese"_.

Their eyes spoke volumes, as they stood quietly, locked in each other's gazes. She had given him what he longed for, to hear her say his name, and know that no matter what, he is, who he is.

He had often heard his name spoken from the mouths of many, including her, but it did not feel as if it belonged to him. It had no meaning to him.

At some point in his life, he had forgotten who he was, but she gave that back to him when she said his name with purpose, with meaning, with sincerity, and heartfelt honesty. She asked for no explanation, binding the ties of trust between them.

_"In due time, Joss, you will know more, I promise, but for now, I think I need to go."_ He said, kissing her lips with a gentle peck.

He turned and walked toward the door. He looked back at her, and she smiled, her eyes confirming the certainty of their trust.

_"Be careful John, you know they are looking for you. Just, be careful."_

He winked at her and left the apartment.

**Episode 4 Analysis: Meeting of the Minds**

**_Finch and Reese brainstorm the idea of meeting with Detectives Carter and Fusco. Reese meets with Carter, while Finch recruits Fusco. Force pairing of phones is top priority, so that Finch can track the Detectives, with the concept of making sure they partake in the next rescue mission. A tit-for-tat, sexually laced conversation between Reese and Carter is inevitable, creating more and more desire._**


	4. Meeting of the Minds

**_*This fan fiction story I have written is based on characters of the popular Person of Interest TV Series. I own no copyrights to these characters or the show. Thank You_**

* * *

**Fan Fiction Story: Love In Numbers **

**Chapter 2: Vigilante Investments**

**Episode 4: Meeting of the Minds**_ - Finch and Reese brainstorm the idea of meeting with Detectives Carter and Fusco. It's time the Detectives get a glimpse into what they do. Reese meets with Carter. Finch recruits Fusco. Force pairing of phones is top priority. Sexual tensions run high between Carter and Reese, as their working relationship brings them even closer. _

* * *

**Love In Numbers**

**Chapter 2: Vigilante Investments**

**Episode 4: Meeting of the Minds**

Two weeks later, after she finished up at the Precinct, Carter left work a little early to pick up Taylor. Schools were closing for the holidays, giving kids what they desired most, two long, snow-filled weeks of homework free, vacation time.

Her mother was waiting at the apartment for her. Taylor was going back with his grandmother to Bridgeport Connecticut for Christmas, and she would join them later. It seemed she never had enough time to spend with Taylor. Her job was demanding and dangerous, much of which she tried to shield him from as often as possible.

Without the help of her mother, she would definitely not be able to work in the field she chose, after military life. The fact that Taylor was so understanding and proud of the work she do, helping others and fighting crime, made it all worthwhile.

Last year she had to work on Christmas day, but not this year. Her bags were packed and ready to go, and she would be leaving a day before Christmas, giving her plenty of time to get there to meet family and friends, and most of all, hug her son.

Carter had just finished having a very pleasant, and at times, sexually laced conversation with Reese. There was something there and they both were feeling it.

Lately, he was becoming more protective of her, always showing up just at the right time, when she needed back up. She questioned him constantly about where he was getting his information. Each time she asked, he would talk about something else.

Reese made it back to the Library feeling giddy as a young boy with a first-time crush. It was only ten-thirty in the morning, and already, he had saved her life twice. _That was more than enough to be happy about_, he thought.

Finch was not happy with the way he was teasing the Detective. He did a little probing into the backgrounds of Detectives Carter and Fusco, and realized that they would be perfect eyes and ears for them, within the police department.

Reese entered the Library exceedingly cheerful. Although Finch was worried about him getting too close with the Detective, at least he was smiling again, for now. He had no idea just how close they had become.

_"Mr. Reese, I'm not too sure that you should be playing this cat and mouse game with Detective Carter. I think we could use her and Detective Fusco's help in other ways that would certainly benefit what we do."_

_"How do you suggest we go about getting them to work with us, Harold? Kidnap them, blindfold them, bring them here, and make them join our little world of espionage and spy games?"_ Reese responded sarcastically wiggling his fingers in front of Finch eyes.

_"You really need to be more sociable, Mr. Reese, I worry about you."_

Finch was in no mood for jokes. He really wanted to recruit the Detectives to join their team.

_"What I had in mind was, to invite them to lunch, separately, of course, and fill them in on the basics. They must never know about the machine and how the numbers or computed."_

Reese liked that idea immensely. He would do anything to be in the company of Carter. _"So, who do we call first?"_ He asked, hoping he would be the one to call and talk to her.

_"It won't be that easy, I'm afraid. We need to first, allow the two of them to be more involved in what we do, without exposing them to the machine and the numbers."_

_"And how do you suppose we go about doing that, Finch, threaten them first, and then save their lives?"_

Finch was glad he asked that question. He decided the best way to get the Detectives into what they do was to let them be in on saving the lives of others, from start to finish.

First, they would need to equip each Detective with a personal phone and private line, so that they could make contact with them as often as needed. He would make sure Reese took care of that as soon as possible.

Finch knew this was going to be risky, but they had to gain the Detectives trust, enough so, they would at least consider a trial run.

Reese called Carter, and asked if she could meet him at the coffee shop. It was time to tell her as much as he could, and let her decide if she wanted in or not. When she pulled up, he was already there waiting. He watched her as she walked toward the shop. _She was one hell of a head-turner_, he thought.

He noticed several men staring at her and smiling. He heard one of them say, _"Damn she's hot! Just one night with her and I guarantee you she'd be mine forever." _A few of the menwere brave enough to ask for her phone number and a date. He smiled selfishly as she turned them down.

Carter sat down at the table. She stared at him for a minute, wondering why he was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

_"Nice suit"_ she said, trying to keep from looking like a celibate woman on a blind date.

Out of respect for her job, Reese did his best to keep the conversation on a more professional level.

_"Detective"_

_"John"_

_"So, what now?"_ he asked, never taking his eyes off her.

_"You tell me. You're the one who invited me here, remember?"_

_"Do you still want to know what my partner and I do?"_

_"All depends"_, she said, trying to control her side of the conversation.

_"If I tell you, Detective, you will have to decide if you want __**in**__…or __**out**__?"_

_"I'm still weighing my options."_

_"It's not that __**hard**__…Detective, trust me. You'll __**enjoy it**__ more than you think." _

He smiled at her as if he was knocking off a few sex-laced quips. Not to be outdone, she decided to throw in a one of her own, just in case.

_"I'm sure I will. Hope it __**fits**__…with my schedule."_

She smiled back at him and could see a slight tint of blush in his cheeks.

_"Don't worry, I promise you…__**it will**__."_

They smiled prudently at each other, knowing that the conversation was taking a more seductive tone. Reese was losing total control of his senses, as he allowed his eyes to talk for him. He could not fathom how calm and collected she appeared to be, in his presence, especially knowing how they felt about each other. Just looking at her, made his manhood throb with desire.

Carter wanted to know how their operation worked. She had many questions to ask, and he was willing to answer them all. She was about to start the oral questionnaire, when two women, sitting a few tables across from them, walked up to the table.

They were nice looking women, mid thirties, one blonde, the other brunette, well-dressed, business type, somewhat athletic. Nothing to write home about, but they would be fun for a night.

_"Excuse me"_, one of them said, staring at Reese, unapologetic, both giggling like teenage girls on angel dust. _"We just want to tell your lovely wife here that she is a very lucky woman, and we do mean lucky. No disrespect, but if we were you, we'd keep him locked away."_ They smiled, winked at him and walked out of the coffee shop.

Carter did not know whether to be shocked at the comment they made about her being his wife, or the fact that they were so bold to come over and flirt with him.

_"What if I was his wife_, she thought, _would this be what I'd have to look forward to every time we went out"?_

_"Oh God, please". _She uttered, rolling her eyes at him, as he seemed to bask in the glory of the attention he was getting.

They could barely finish their conversation as other women walked by their table, smiling and winking at him. When she thought they could resume, Carter leaned forward and whispered somewhat angrily.

_"Why in the hell didn't you tell those women that I am not your wife?" _

_"Why didn't you?"_ He asked, smiling as if he was pleased with the idea that they thought the two of them were married. She stared at him and he could see it in her eyes, she was not done with him yet.

_"Why do people keep thinking that I'm your damn wife?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? I think we compliment each other well, don't you?"_ He winked at her with a flirtatious look in his eyes.

_"The hell you say"_. She held out her hand and pointed at her ring finger. _"Do you see a damn ring on my finger?"_

_"Not yet."_ He said, smiling. He reached out to grab her hand, and she quickly snatched it back.

_"You stop that."_ She said, slapping his hand away.

Carter pressed her hands together and looked up toward the ceiling. _"God, please help me to get through this crazy ass day without killing someone."_

He tried not to laugh, but she had a great sense of humor, and he found it amusing. She clenched her teeth and growled in disbelief at his arrogance, which he seemed to enjoy tremendously.

_"Look, before we are interrupted again, Casanova, I have questions. How does this, this, whatever the hell you call it, How does it work?"_

Reese leaned forward, no longer smiling, and looked directly into her eyes. He had gone from playful to fine tuned seriousness in a split second.

_"If you knew that something was about to happen to someone, and you could stop it from happening, and save the life of an innocent person, would you, Detective?"_

_"Hell, I do that now. So what's the difference?"_

_"The difference is…you get to know before anyone else does, when it's going to happen, where it's going to happen, why and how."_

_"Who the hell are you now, God"? S_he looked at him with a smirky smile._ "Besides, where do you get your information?"_ She asked, her persistence kicking in again.

_"Detective, you know I can't tell you that. I just need you to know that what we do is keep bad things from happening to good people, and from what I can see, you have been doing that your whole life."_

She stared down at the table for a few minutes, wondering if she should even ask the next question.

_"Why me?"_

_"Because, Detective, your moral compass is pointed in the right direction."_

The waiter came over and asked if they would like a refill of coffee, and they both said _no_, pausing the conversation until they were sure she could not hear them.

_"Ok…so, what now?"_

_"I'll ask you again, Detective…or you in…or out?"_

She looked at him for about a minute, pondering her answer to him. He stared at her, waiting patiently, hoping she would say that she wanted in. His eyes were fixated on her, fighting back urges, as she batted her long lashes, licked her luscious, warm, mauve colored lips, worked her jawbone from side-to-side, and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He stared at the tiny button holding her shirt together, as her chest when up and down with each breathe she took. He hoped, in silence, that the button would pop, just...pop.

Reese jumped when she spoke, his thoughts still stuck in mid air.

"_Okay, here's the deal. As you know, I'm a cop, and I got rules. Those rules cannot be broken. If I do this…this thing…with you and your partner, you have to let me do my job as a cop, when necessary, fair enough?"_

_"Fair enough, Detective…fair enough."_

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a cell phone, and placed it in her hand. _"Use this phone only when you need to talk to me or my partner, or when you receive a call from us."_

She stared down at the phone wondering if she was doing the right thing. He waited for her to leave first, but she sat there for a few minutes. There was a reason why he did not want to get up from the table. The erection he had gotten, was stubborn as hell, and there was no way he would stand and give her the satisfaction of shooting it down for him with a few choice words.

Hell no, this was one moment of desire he would let the air out of his way. He thought about a trick his gramps taught him once, when he walked in on him introducing his hands to his meat.

_"It's all right there lil' fella", _the old man said,_ "Can't get to a cold shower…drink a glass of ice cold water, it'll being that puppy down for you. Trick is, sonny, you gotta' drink it down fast."_

Reese was not exactly sure if it would work on him today. Back then, he had next to nothing to work with, but now, one glass might not be enough. He did not care, one way or the other, he knew he had to do something to keep from having to walk out like that.

_"Aren't you leaving too?"_ she asked as she stood beside the table.

_"No, you go ahead. My partner is on his way here. He needs to talk to me about something. I'll call you soon." _He hated telling her a lie, but there was not a lot of options available right now.

_"Ok"_, she said as she walked out of the coffee shop.

Two of the men who were gawking at Carter earlier, followed her out of the shop. Reese watched to make sure they did not try anything.

He asked the waiter for a glass of ice water. _"Heavy on the ice"_ he said.

After the water was delivered, he looked up toward the ceiling, and raised his glass. _"Gramps, this better work." _Reese drank the ice water down fast, as his grandfather suggested. Once the glass was empty, he realized why he was told to drink it fast.

The erection was gone, but now...he was dealing with the sudden onslaught of _**brain freeze! **__"You sly old bastard"_, Reese said, smiling at the trickery of it all, but at least it worked.

Reese got up from the table and left. He could see the two men almost loitering around Carter. He walked out of the shop and up to her, put his arms around her waist, and kissed her passionately, as the two men looked on.

_"That should keep you warm until I get home tonight babe."_ He said, loud enough for the men to hear him.

She did not know whether to be embarrassed, or enjoy the moment. He continued to hold on to her, with his arm tight around her waist, watching the men as they walked away. After they drove off, she pulled away from him.

_"What the hell...John? I'm a cop, dammit. You did not have to rescue me. I know how to handle men like that. What the hell is wrong with you?"_

He smiled as usual, ignoring her need to be a badass. _"I know you do, and believe me when I say this, Joss… it was not for their benefit."_ He winked at her, got into his car, and drove off.

_"Son-of-a-bitch"! _She said with a slight smile.

Carter got into her car and stared down at the phone. _"God, what have I gotten myself into now?"_ She mumbled and dropped the phone into her coat pocket.

Reese arrived at the food truck around the corner from the Precinct. He knew he had stayed a little longer than expected, with Detective Carter. He could only get a pairing of Detective Fusco's personal phone for now, so that Finch could begin tracking both of them.

Just as he thought, Fusco was waiting in line to purchase New York's finest delicacy…a sloppy hotdog with everything on it, and a large diet coke. The pairing transaction took less than a minute. Finch was pleased and had already begun tracking the Detectives, when Reese walked in smiling as if he had been on a date.

_"I take it your meeting with Detective Carter went well, Mr. Reese?" _

_"Yep…sure did, it was no problem at all."_

_"I'm sure"_

_"What now?"_ Reese asked.

_"Now, we put them to work."_

He gave Reese two photos, one of a black female, 26 years of age, and one of a white male, age 30. Finch described in detail, the situation between the two people.

_"Her name is Teresa Cooper. She lived with her boyfriend, Christopher Baxter, for four years before leaving him, after suffering physical and mental abuse. Miss. Cooper works at a local bar, over on West 35__th__ street. It seems after she broke up with him, he began stalking her, and threatening to kill her, if she did not come back to him. Mr. Baxter works at a nearby construction site, a few blocks down from Teresa. When he is not working, he spends his free time stalking Miss. Cooper."_

_"I can end this with one visit to him Finch."_

Reese was angry and had zero tolerance for men who put their hands on women, the elderly and children. He would rather punch them out, and be done with it.

_"What you need to do, Mr. Reese, is a little snooping to find out what you can about both Teresa and her ex-boyfriend, Christopher. This is where the Detective comes in. We need eyes and ears on them at all times. If he is going to strike, it will be soon, probably before the night is over. You need to contact Detective Carter immediately, and fill her in on the details, Have her pull a file case on both, if possible. If everything works as planned, and she arrives in time to intervene, make sure that she understands, that is what we do. Hopefully, Mr. Reese, we will have no problem enlisting her services. Oh, and John, might I make a suggestion? Next time…take a cold shower instead." _

_Reese began checking his coat pockets, neck collar, sleeves, everywhere he thought that a video bug could be planted. He looked at finch with a raised eyebrow. _

_"I might just do that. Besides, what are you going to be doing while I'm out chasing a lovesick maniac to keep him from committing a crime?"_

_"I'll be working with Detective Fusco. Once I receive the next number, I'll do what I need to do to get the Detective involved." _

Reese walked out of the Library in pursuit of his next intervention, hoping that Carter will be ready and available when he make the call.

**Episode 5 Analysis: Teresa & Christopher – Frankie & Mr. Getty**

_**Detectives Carter and Fusco are thrown into the deep end first, as Reese and Finch recruit both to join them in saving the lives of the innocent. They will get their first, hands-on trial, run, and get to see the importance of the work Finch and Reese do, whether Carter like their tactics are not.**_


	5. Teresa & Christopher Frankie & Mr Getty

**_*This fan fiction story I have written is based on characters of the popular Person of Interest TV Series. I own no copyrights to these characters or the show. Thank You_**

* * *

**Fan Fiction Story: Love In Numbers **

**Chapter 2: Vigilante Investments**

**Episode 5: Teresa & Christopher vs. Frankie & Mr. Getty**_ - Detectives Carter and Fusco are thrown into the deep end first, as Reese and Finch recruit both to join them in saving the lives of the innocent. They will get their first, hands-on, trial run, and get to see the importance of the work Finch and Reese do, whether Carter like their tactics are not._

* * *

**Love In Numbers**

**Chapter 2: Vigilante Investments**

**Episode 5: Teresa & Christopher vs. Frankie & Mr. Getty**

Later that evening, Reese entered the bar and grill where Teresa works, to pair her phone for tracking. He sat at the bar and waited for her to finish with the customer at the other end. Once she finished, Teresa walked over to Reese and asked if he wanted anything. He ordered a Vodka club, and watched as she prepared the drink, and became irritated when her phone rang.

Teresa reached into her apron pocket to retrieve her phone, looked at the caller information, and shut off the ringer. By then, Reese had paired her phone to his. After she delivered his drink, she went to the back of the restaurant, to take a break.

He heard the heated exchange between her and Christopher. She hung up and walked back to the bar. After paying for his drink, Reese decided it was time to drop in on Christopher at the worksite. Disguised as an FBI Agent, he gained entrance and permission to speak briefly with him, pairing Chris phone to his. Now, all he had to do was sit, wait, and listen.

Several hours passed before Reese got anything good to go on. He had already arrived at the nightclub where Teresa was meeting her friends. He was listening in on the latest conversation between them. As usual, Christopher was threatening her with degrading, verbal abuse.

During their heated exchange, Reese realized that Christopher followed Teresa to the nightclub. He was accusing her of trying to screw around with every man in the club. When she confronted him about stalking her, and told him that she was going to have him arrested, he threatened to kill her if she did.

Reese knew something was about to happen. He called Carter to give her heads up, and make sure she would get there in time to intervene.

_"Detective Carter"_

_"Hello, Detective…"_

_"You"! What do you want now, another kiss?"_

_"Maybe later, but right now, I don't have time to explain. I need you to get over to the PH–D Club, over on 355 West 16__th__ Street, immediately. A crime is about to be committed Detective, and if you don't get here in time, someone will die." _

_"What the hell are you talking about, John?"_

_"Detective, listen to me, there's not much time left. Trust me on this. It will take you about twenty minutes, so I suggest you leave right now, before it's too late."_

Reese tapped his earpiece and disconnected the call. He went inside the dance studio, looking a little out of sorts for the environment. He waited at the end of the bar for Detective Carter to get there.

Scanning the room for Teresa, he spotted her on the dance floor dancing with a young man. Reese knew that if her ex walked in now, it would piss him off, triggering an unstoppable jealous rage that could prove fatal for many, not just Teresa. He inched his way as close as he could to her, just in case he had to act quickly to prevent her from being harmed.

Reese was about to confront Teresa, to tell her that her life was in danger, when someone yelled, _"He's got a gun!"_ A shot was fired, hitting Teresa in the arm. Reese dived into the crowd, knocked her on the floor, and shielded her with his body. He looked up to see if Christopher was coming to finish her off, knowing that more people could get hurt.

As Christopher frantically searched for Teresa, aiming the gun at innocent bystanders, Detective Carter entered the club with her gun drawn. _"Freeze!"_ she yelled, as she approached him. Patrons of the club scrambled to get out of harms way.

"Drop the gun! Now!" Carter yelled, her gun pointed directly in his back.

Christopher dropped the gun and fell to his knees, screaming Teresa's name. Begging her not to leave him. Begging her to give him a second chance. Teresa buried her face in Reese chest, sobbing uncontrollably, as he put his arms around her.

Carter handcuffed Christopher, and pulled him up from the floor. Reese walked up to Carter and looked at her, pleased and grateful that she got there in time. He knew that the situation would have been far worse, had she not gotten there when she did.

_"That, Detective, is what we do. _He said._ Now, this young lady needs to get to the hospital, call an ambulance. Sorry, but this is where we part ways. I'll be in touch soon." _

Reese left the scene before other cops arrived. Carter called for back up and emergency care, and attended to Teresa until the ambulance got there. Battery and attempted murder charges were later filed against Christopher.

After the smoke cleared, Carter was more curious than ever to find out more about what Reese and his partner do. They met two days later, on the boardwalk, overlooking the river, and talked extensively. The more he told her about what they do, the more she admired their work. Although she was not pleased with their tactics, she saw it as more of an unorthodox way of fighting crime.

Meanwhile, Finch had received the next number, which involved 65-year-old Warren Getty, who was about to become the target of a home invasion robbery. A situation in which he, himself, created.

Finch knew he would have to take a more direct approach with Detective Fusco. He decided the best way to introduce him to who he was, and what he does, was to contact Fusco and throw him into the deep end first. He somewhat, reluctantly, made the call.

_"Detective Fusco"_

"_Hello, Detective. My name is Harold Finch. You don't know me, but I think we need to talk."_

_"How the hell did you get my number? Start talking pal." _

_"That's not important right now Detective. Listen to me, a man's life is in danger. I cannot go into much of the detail right now, but I'm calling as a concerned citizen. I have reason to believe that a Mr. Warren Getty, is about to be robbed, and possibly murdered. I'm afraid he don't have much time."_

Fusco was confused and curious as to how this man had this kind of information on speed dial. How could he know someone was about to be killed, unless he was in on it?

_"Hold on there cowboy, what is this, some kind of joke?"_

_"No, Detective. This is not a joke. A man's life is in danger. I have no vested interest in joking about someone's life. If you want to prevent this from happening, Detective, I suggest you meet me over on East 62__nd__ Street, in a half hour. Oh, and Detective, bring your weapon."_

Finch disconnected from Detective Fusco, who was now looking as confused as a cat placed in a dog kennel. The man on the other end of the line gave him enough to worry about. He grabbed the piece of paper containing the address, and headed out the door. He wanted to see for himself if this dingbat was just getting off of a high.

An hour later, the situation did not look promising. Detective Fusco was sitting in his squad car, wondering what the hell was he thinking when he agreed to meet up with this fart face. He found the apartment building, but nothing seemed to be happening. Fusco started the car and was about to leave, when his phone rang.

_"Look pal, there's nothing happening here. I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but you've just broken the law. Go home and sleep it off will you."_

_"Detective, look over to your right. What do you see?"_

Fusco looked out of his car window, under the lighted foyer of the apartment building. He saw a young boy, who looked to be no more than sixteen or seventeen years old. He had a red handkerchief tied around his mouth and nose, with only his eyes exposed, and he was holding a baseball bat in his hand.

The young boy made his way to the front door of the building. _"Dammit!"_ Fusco shouted, as he eased out of the car with his gun drawn, ready to take aim, if necessary. Finch continued to give him information about the two people involved.

_"Detective, the old man is retired Librarian, Warren Getty, 65 years old, recently widowed. The young man, on his way to harm him, is Frankie Moreno, 16 years old, works odd and end jobs to supplement his mother's income. Seems Mr. Getty owes the young man money, and is not willing to pay."_

_"All right, I got it."_ Fusco said, inching closer and closer behind Frankie.

He did not see, or hear, Detective Fusco approaching. Just as he was about to enter the building, Fusco yelled, _"Freeze!"_ with his gun aimed directly at him. Frankie turned, looked at Fusco and tried to run, but not before getting capped in the foot. He fell to the ground screaming in agony for his life.

A few elderly residents peeked out of their doors and windows, but they were too afraid to come out, after hearing the gunshot. Some was already calling the police station to report, what they called a _drive by shooting in there nice neighborhood_.

Fusco could tell just by the way the kid was dressed, and how he ineptly tried to enter the apartment through the front door, with lights beaming down on him. He knew that this kid was as stupid as they make them.

The Detective snatched Frankie up from the ground, handcuffed him, and walked him back to his squad car, pushing him into the back seat. Just before he closed the door, he removed the red handkerchief from Frankie's face. Fusco could see that he was a young Italian kid, with dark, curly hair. He reminded Fusco of himself when he was that age.

_"What the hell is wrong with you kid?_ _Don't you know I could have killed you back there?"_ Fusco asked as he answered his phone, which was now ringing nonstop.

_"Hello…"_

_"Good job Detective. Just want you to know, that is what we do, my partner and I. We need to discuss something of importance with you, as soon as possible Detective. We will be in touch with you soon so we can discuss this further. You have your hands full right now. Please proceed."_

Looking into the rearview mirror, he could see Frankie crying from the pain in his foot. He wanted to make him suffer just a little longer, in hopes that this would teach the punk a lesson, the hard way.

_"Come on officer, give me something for the pain, damn this shit hurts. Why in the hell did you shoot me in my damn foot any way?"_

_"Shut the hell up, punk. You think you're so tough, let's see you be tough now. Where do you live kid? _

_"I live with you, in your damn neighborhood, why?"_

_"Flattery will get you nowhere kid. Either you tell me where you live, or I'll shoot you in your other damn foot."_

_"Why? You planning to rob me or something? Not-for-nothing, I live in the Bronx, what's it to you?"_

_"So you decided to bring your slow ass over here, and rob somebody? Let me tell you something pal, that shit don't work. You're just asking to be thrown in jail or killed."_ Fusco said as he started driving toward the nearest hospital. _"I hear your name is Frankie, is that right?"_

_"Yeah…what do you care? _

Fusco looked up into the rearview mirror at Frankie. He felt sorry for him. _"Are you hungry kid?" _

_"Are you? Besides, you don't look like you're missing any damn meals. Hell, I should have been robbing your ass."_

_"So, that's what this is about? You needed money to buy food. Is that it?"_

"_Food? Yeah right, come on man. This shit ain't about no damn food. That old bastard owes me money. He hired me to paint his damn living room and kitchen, three weeks ago, and promised to pay me $500 for the job. When I went back to pick up the check, he told me that if I didn't get away from his apartment, he would call the police."_

_"So, you decided to drop by and beat the shit out of him for it?"_

_"Damn right! Hell, the bastard stiffed me. What the hell would you do?"_

Detective Fusco turned the car around. He remembered having the same thing happen to him when he was that age. He was going to make sure this kind of theft did not happen to another kid.

This was common among the elderly. They would go into poor neighborhoods, offer to pay kids a good price to do odd and end jobs for them. Often, the kids would not receive payment after completing the job.

It was a dangerous thing for the old geezers to do. It could mean the difference between life and death if they mess with the wrong kid. He looked in the rearview mirror at the young boy, and thought, _that was him thirty years ago_. As they neared the apartment building, Fusco told Frankie to stay put.

_"Where the fuck am I going? I'm in handcuffs."_

_"Watch your fucking mouth kid."_

Detective Fusco walked up to the entry of the building and went inside. He took an elevator up to the third floor, and knocked on the door of Mr. Getty's apartment.

_"Hold on dammit, I'm coming"_, he said as he approached the door. _"Who the hell is it?"_

_"Detective Fusco, NYPD. I'd like to ask you some questions about an attempted robbery here tonight."_

_"Robbery?"_ the man inquired, still not opening his door.

_"Yes sir. Whether you know it or not, you were targeted to be robbed tonight. So, open up, I need to ask you some questions."_

Mr. Getty cracked the door, keeping the chain lock secured. Peeping through the crack, he looked at the badge Detective Fusco held up in his hand, opened the door and invited him in. Fusco watched as it took the old man almost ten minutes to sit down.

_"Now, you say I was the target of a robbery here tonight? Are you kidding? in this neighborhood?"_

_"Sir, the young man out to rob you tonight, says you owe him $500 bucks for painting your living room and kitchen walls. Is that true or not, Mr. Getty?" _

Fusco walked over to the wall and touched it to see if dampness still lingered, but it was dry. He sniffed to see if the smell of paint was fresh, and the smell burned his nose. _Someone definitely had painted these walls_, he thought.

_"I don't remember no damn kid asking to paint my walls. I paint my own damn walls!"_ The old man shouted.

Fusco spotted a cane and walker near the couch. He knew that Mr. Getty was telling a lie. He could barely walk, let alone paint the huge walls in that apartment. He decided to bluff the old man.

He told him that they had already arrested four elderly people from that apartment area alone, in the last week, for doing the exact same thing. He told Mr. Getty that if he was not telling him the truth, he would be back, and it would not be to talk.

Mr. Getty sat there for a few minutes, weighing his options. He got up, walked over to a desk near the TV, and removed a white envelope from the desk drawer. Inside was the money he owed Frankie.

Detective Fusco could not believe it. _This stingy old bastard knew damn well he owed this young man money, and he was willing to let it get to this extreme. _Fusco thought, as he snatched the envelope from his hand.

Mr. Getty raised his fist in anger, with a stern warning for the kid. _"You tell that little bastard if he comes near me again…" _Fusco interrupted.

_"No, I'm telling you, the next time I hear tell of you doing shit like this, the people you do it to, won't have to come over here to beat the hell out of you, I'll do it for them. Do you understand?"_

Fusco walked out of the apartment feeling redeemed from years ago, when the same thing happened to him. When he reached the squad car, Frankie was asleep. He tapped on the window to wake him, removed him from the back seat and unlocked the handcuffs.

_"So, you found out that I wasn't telling you a lie, didn't you?" _

Fusco looked at Frankie and smiled. _"Yeah kid, you were telling the truth."_ He reached into his coat pocket, pulled out the envelope, and handed it to him.

_"Hot damn! This is what I'm talking 'bout right here!"_ The boy shouted.

He tried to jump up and down, but gave way to the pain and swelling in his foot, and fell to the ground. Fusco reached down and pulled him up, placing him in the front seat of his squad car.

_"You're a good man dude. I mean officer. Thanks man."_

Fusco patted him on his shoulder, got into the car and sped off, taking the boy to the nearest hospital to get his foot treated. He could not help but think that if this Harold Finch character had not given him heads up about the robbery in progress, this story may have ended tragically. He wanted to know more, and anticipated a call from Finch.

He liked his style.

**Chapter 3: Woman in Doubt - Episode 1: Christmas Blues**

**_Carter is preparing to join her family in Connecticut for Christmas. She has five days left to wrap things up. She meets up with Reese at the coffee shop, but he is not in a good mood. He is definitely not looking forward to her leaving town for the holidays. It took everything he had to get through Thanksgiving without seeing her around. If that was not enough to dampen his spirit, he discovers that Carter is…the next number._**


End file.
